Misencyclopedia
This article is about the website. For other uses, see: Misencyclopedia (disambiguation). | language = English | editmode = OpenEdit | engine = MediaWiki | maintopic = Humor }} Misencyclopedia is the ultimate site which everyone will praise at one point in the future. It gives miracles of power to those who need it/want it, and it created the universe. If you want to read the actual informational part about the wiki, please only read the bold print. It is the source of energy in which the sun revolves around, and the galaxies and universe altogether. It controls all. It was formed in 1726 when it created Windows XP out of dust and air. Misencyclopedia is a wikia that aims to cover all topics possible but wants to especially in the entertainment genre, such as with music, television, movies, news, etc. in thoughts of it entertaining people better than writing articles on stuff like cabinet because nobody would look for that word and creating an article on it would be useless. Go to Wikipedia if you wanna know what cabinet means.... The civil war was won by misencyclopedia, as we outnumbered them infinity to one. We then controlled the world and took it over. Then we bombed Hell and made them pissed off so they started burning people for no reason. We just laugh at them. Those who think that Misencyclopedia is purely awesome are given the death sentence. It is the deadliest sin anyone can make, using the word misencyclopedia in vain. It gave life to every single person in the universe and created the Internet with devine force and strength. It built the box that you live in. Yes, box. And it got you the crappy job that you go to and the piece of trash that is supposed to be your ride. Misencyclopedia is the United States of America, and it is also the man. Misencyclopedia gave you the breakfast you ate today, the dried up eggs, plastic bacon, and piss apple juice. It also was the one who tried to ban schools from America for being prisons, but failed to do so. It is the only thing Misencyclopedia has ever failed to do. Misencyclopedia created the TV, it created the radio, it created and controls weather, it created CDs, DVDs, cameras, electronics, electricity, the Earth, and everything on it. What else is there left to say? It gave you the tacky clothes that you wear. If you look in the mirror we bought you, yes, you can see that they don't match. Not even close to matching. And if you see the bad hairstyle that you have, which Misencyclopedia's servants cut for you, you may see why you can't get a date. Misenyclopedia created comedy, and manipulates it with the four elements it made. History Main article: Misencyclopedia's history Basic History Developed and processed in -1324023482309482094 years before the universe even took the time to consider thinking about existing, Misencyclopedia is a website that started the internet, of course, with its powerful......powers, and its amazing strength and knowledge, versus Wikipedia, which actually gives information that is "right". Detailed history To be honest, the name Misencyclopedia half-came from a little boy named Misencyclopedia Brown, who was born in year 0. From Age 0-10 When he was born, he decided that he knew everything about the world and its habits, thinking he had such a realistic view on everything. However, as time progressed, even though he didn't realize it, people around him, especially when he was at school, began to realize that his so called "geniusness" revolved around his hatred and the fact that he could not accept himself for who he was: not perfect. Dealing with being a perfectionist He would smash every mirror he saw, imagining it as a mimick of him, making fun of him all the time. He ran away from home when he was 7 in order to pursue a greater future for himself. Or at least, what a greater future was in his eyes. His mother and father, even though almost hated him for his extensive rudeness around them, decided to go out and search for him in the rain (it was raining that day) but could not find enough evidence to accurately pinpoint his location. What Misencyclopedia wanted to be when he grew up was famous, even though back in the year 7, there was only about 15 people in the world (they announced that on the news one day when Misencyclopedia was watching), and a famous actor that starred in famous movies and would make famous money. He wanted that so much that it almost made him kill himself when he was 9, thinking about how it probably would not happen. From age 10-20 Supernatural powers When he was 10, he found that he had supernatural abilities: he could manipulate train sets. He was, however, not fascinated with the fact that he could make a toy train float, and he would carry one in his pocket and hit whoever he wanted to, being the violent child he was. Eventually, when he was 18, he got arrested for this and was sent to jail for his whole life. He died in jail. Rebirth But then he came back to life when he was 19, although he was still in jail. Misencyclopedia was, however planning, an escape plan, and when he had finally planned it, he successfully escaped out of prison and then blew up the jail, but used a "bomb silencer" with it so it wouldn't make any noise. Then, he revealed that he had "invented" something that he had called the "Prison rebuilder" and it rebuilt the prison just like it looked like before, except there was no one in it this time. Misencyclopedia walked away, smiling. Living on the streets By the time he was 20, he was living on the streets and having to deal with starvation, dehydration, temperature, and weather as he attempted to live in New York City. He eventually, since he was unable to shave, grew an extremely long beard that touched the ground when he walked, often getting dirty on the edge. He would sometimes even trip over it and fall, end up getting hurt. One time, however, it was his lucky day, as he fell, tripped, and got hurt and slipped and fell down the steps he tripped over and fell 15 staircases, each having 16 steps in each. He woke up on a hospital bed with his parents over him, explaining what had happened, and he went to live with them. From ages 20-30 Living a life doing nothing Misencyclopedia turned into a literal couch potato, as all he ate were his favorite kind of chips (BBQ chips)and drank Coke and Pepsi, although, of course, he preferred Coke (everyone does). But one day, his parents got onto him after coming home from work and told him that he had 30 days to find a job and move out of the house or they would throw him out. And they said literally. Finding a job Misencyclopedia looked everywhere for a job, and was actually seduced to going into Walmart and asking if they were hiring, but they said "WTF? What kind of question is that?" and he took it as a yes, and then they threw him out of it and he got hit by a car and had to pay for the damages he did to the car. He suffered minor injuries. Finally, he started working at Burger King and they acted really pissy towards him, so he quit his job and asked if he could live with his parents again. They told him "no way, stupid friggin idiot" so he packed his things and finally left. He eventually started playing guitar and got a record deal from WTF Are Records. Success in music Misencyclopedia became very successful in the music business, being able to score hot chicks and a lot of money, actually earning an increasing $90 million a year as a regular income. He produced a total of three albums during his career, all three entitled "I couldn't think of anything to name for it so I chose this" and every song was the same name, but fans liked it all the same, so he eventually got rich off of it. Ages 30-40 Copyright infringement By the time he was famous from all of that, his solo career turned into a failure as he was sued for using copyright on a YouTube video he made, and it was for almost $1 billion, and it took his entire earning salary and more (he was now in dept) to attempt to pay it off. Then, things went from bad to worse. When Misencyclopedia was 32, WTF Are Records cancelled their record deal with him and kicked him out of the contract. He would have to get a regular job doing something else, because playing for a few fans at a time was only enough to pay for the rest of the money he owed for the sue. Moving out to the countryside When he could not afford to do any better, he moved to where none of his family was, in the countryside, with his girlfriend, Michelle, who eventually dumped him for not having a job. So now, alone in the countryside with a house payment, car payment, and everything else to pay, he decided that he would have to go to college. He hated college, and he would probably get laughed at for being so old. College From ages 35-39, Misencyclopedia attended college, and he got a degree in physics, and became a successful physicist. But life in college was rough. There were these three kids who would often bully him around, one named Skeeter, the other named Slimy Worm, and the third named Finland Sucks. He would often be backed into a corner, and one would have a baseball bat and the other a pistol, and they would threaten him if he did not give them money to go and buy a chocolate bar out of the college's vending machine in the lobby, so he did this for them until one day, he was sick and tired of it, and they got into a big fight, and he won it, them having a baseball bat and a pistol even. He was, however, expelled from school from it, and he had wanted to stay longer to get a better degree, but he pursued his dream, which was to be a physicist. From age 40-50 Mid-Life Crisis When he turned 40, he realized he was starting to go through his midlife crisis: he had to shave once a day, he had to eat oatmeal because his girlfriend made him, he had to brush his teeth daily to keep them from falling out, he had to deal with the Weather Channel being wrong 24/7 (as always) and a whole bunch of other annoying things. When he was 45, though, he decided that enough was enough and he was tired of living the same way every day, so he proposed to his girlfriend, who said, "Eww, no. I thought we were just friends," and he remembered that she had only stayed over a few nights at a time because she needed help getting a job and a house and they were distant friends who eventually became closer. Attempted suicide As time passed, and Misencyclopedia got bored of his job, he started having thoughts about suicide and how Owen Wilson had done the same thing but failed to do it, but what he was going to do was get bit by a fire ant, and his parents had told him that they would kill you if you got bit by one. He got bit by one by laying in their ants' nest, and he found he was allergic to them, which he was previously unaware of, so he was happy. But unfortunately, his friend that was a girl (so she WASN'T his girlfriend after all) found him laying there getting eaten up and she rushed him to the hospital in his car and they treated his wounds. Age 50-60 Acting career He suddenly, after being able to buy a house in Hollywood, moved their and started his acting career, where he made very high-grossing film franchises such as Lethal Sleepin', Hairy Pothead, Popo Cadamy, and The Lord of the Strings. Soon, however, when he was about 54, he got bored and decided to completely retire from acting forever, where he started vacuuming people's lawns and crap like that, and got sued once for sucking up a cat. Getting married =Meeting each other = Once, when he was walking down the streets of Canada (we're not sure why) he stumbled upon an open diary that had obviously fallen out of an extremely attractive woman's handbag, because there was this woman in front of him who was saying, "Oh, that's mine. I dropped it out of my handbag." =The conversation = Before she left, she asked, "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Lamp-head." Misencyclopedia responded, "My name's Misencyclopedia." Then, there was this kid who was sitting in a tree, saying, "Misencyclopedia and Lamp-head sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-" Misencyclopedia interrupted him. "SHUT UP YOU SON OF A B-" "Now now," Lamp-head said, "No need to get all pissy. Don't worry about it, just take me to your place and we could go read a book or something." "Wow," Misencyclopedia said, trying to "use his charm". "That sounds really boring." "Oh. Well nevermind then." =The phone call = Misencyclopedia and Lamp-head eventually started dating, exchanging phone calls every few years. Once, however, when Misencyclopedia was 58, he decided that his life was over and he was going to need a woman to die with, so he called Lamp-head and got her on the line: "Hello?" Lamp-head asked. "Hey, wanna go make out and stuff?" Misencyclopedia asked. "No? Who are you? I'm sleeping with my husband....?" she said. "WHAT?! You have a husband!? After all we've been through!" he said. "Bye." Second attempted suicide Misencyclopedia, after hearing this, attempted a second suicide by taking a knife and slitting his throat, but he forgot that he was in a hospital at the time and the doctor rushed to his rescue. After waking up from it and a thick bandage on his throat from where he slit it, he found that he wanted to kill himself more, so he asked the nurse, "Hey, am I going to be okay?" She told him, "Yes, you're going to be fine. Just let it heal up for a few months." Third attempted suicide He said, "Oh, okay, thanks. Can you go in that room for a second?" She shrugged, and went into that room. Misencyclopedia shot himself in the head. She rushed back, seeing a big pool of blood on the pillow and Misencyclopedia laying there, motionless. She rushed to get the Doctor and he told her that he could be saved, and after a 16-hour operation, Misencyclopedia was brought to consciousness again, and they said, "Alright, boy, you're alright. The bullet managed to miss an important part of the brain. You were very lucky." Misencyclopedia said, "OMG! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE! I SLIT MY FRIGGIN THROAT AND EVEN SHOT MYSELF IN THE HEAD! WHY CANT U JUST LET ME DIE!!!!!!!!!!??????" The doctors shrugged and rushed out of the room. Misencyclopedia checked out of the hospital a few months later and found that he had a hospital bill of $4.1 trillion and decided that if he acted in another movie, he could pay it off. Or he could commit suicide and not have to worry about it. Fourth and fifth suicide attempts So he took a noose and a chair, and kicked the chair out of the way, but found that he was so tall that his head hit the ceiling and it was thus impossible to hang himself, so he eventually went to a powerplant and attempted to electracute himself, resulting in his hair falling off and him being rushed to the hospital again, him still alive. The doctors looked at his burnt body and said, "Oh, it's you again. The boy who owes 4.1 trillion dollars to the hospital. Yeah, ehm, this is going to add another 700 billion on, this operation will." "Why is it so expensive?" Misencyclopedia asked. "Because, we're doctors. Now let's get started." He was fixed up soon, but he found himself bankrupt and still owing 3 trillion dollars. Ages 60-70 Going to jail Misencyclopedia was starting to get old, and he was being fined from the hospital bill MORE each month just because he couldn't pay it, so he eventually snuck into Bill Gate's office and stole all his money and paid them, resulting in the hospital bill being payed off. But the cops found him, and he was sent to jail in the back of a police car, and when the court was held, he was automatically found guilty and was sentenced to 500 years in prison. Breaking out of jail He broke out of jail and escaped when he was 67, but was soon gunned down by police offers. He was shot 657 times by a machine gun. Going back to the hospital He was rushed to the hospital again in result of the bullet wounds and was revived, so he was sent home from an appeals court, and was to be on parole for the rest of his life. 6th attempted suicide He attempted to drown himself in the bathtub once, laying there for 15 hours underwater, but was revived by the hospital when he was rushed there, once again. Death He tripped and fell down 97,086,560,790,846,740,845,607,956 (97 octillion) stairs. He was 70. The main page Misencyclopedia's main page is styled similarly to Wikipedia's main page, but features different things and often are not changed as much as Wikipedia's. The page is protected so that only administrators can edit and enable it. Link: Main Page Misencyclopedia's Sister Projects Misencyclomedia Commons This was the first sister project created, soon after Misencyclopedia was born, and it so far has very few pictures on it, because someone can't add anymore. It is related to pictures. Link: Misencyclomedia Commons Misencyclopedia News Also called MIS-News, Misencyclopedia news was the next sister project created, and it is based on giving fake news to be available to users. But since this website is a news website, editing is not allowed, only on talk pages. Link: MIS-News Missionary-Dictionary Also called Misencyclopedia Dictionary, it is a dictionary containing false definitions of real words and fake words altogether, in order to humor the user as much as possible. Link: Missionary-Dictionary MisQuote Misencyclopedia's latest project is alled MisQuote and it develops quotes that regular average day people say, along with famous quotes, too, and makes fun of them along the way. Link: MisQuote The old Proboards site Before this wikia was created, there was a forum that was used as the "birth place" of Misenyclopedia, back in late March when it was first created. Then it was eventually moved here. Link: Misencyclopedia Proboards Before we Begin Misencyclopedia would like everyone to know that they have no intention of hurting anyone's feelings and that all of this crap on here is for entertainment and only for entertainment. Actual meaning Misencyclopedia exists to simply inform and humor people who have a sense of humor. Its main goal is to be a source of entertainment and a parody of Wikipedia, but there are cases where it acts as a duplicate of Wikipedia if the subject (that the article is about) is too boring to be able to make fun of. And there are plenty of articles that are like that, but mostly song articles (articles about songs). Logo This is a description on the logo that Misencyclopedia uses on its website. Description Misencyclopedia's logo is a globe.. It was created on July 28, 2009. It was originally a smiley face but we were thinking "screw it" and so we did. The Favicon The favicon is that "M" looking design that is displayed on the tab your on, or maybe even down at the bottom at the toolbar; we're not quite sure. But it is actually Wikipedia's W'' flipped upside down to look like an ''M. Humor The type of humor Misencyclopedia uses is not the same as some that other websites similar to Misencyclopedia uses. The humor it uses, even though we're unsure of the name, is different than those websites as it does not use include the use of poddy humor, cussing humor, crude humor, (not much) sexual humor, and especially not gross humor. There are some articles that may or may not be funny. Article length Basic Reason There have been (and will be) complaints about the length of articles on Misencyclopedia. However, there is only one person writing these articles and so they will be as long as they are until someone steps up and starts writing, but of course under Misencyclopedia's rules. These rules include using the correct type of humor and not cussing (too much). Average length The average length for an article would likely be the length of this one. Note that there are much longer ones and much shorter ones, as well. It is just decided that that is to be about the average length of one article on Misencyclopedia. Impact on Modern Culture Main article: Misencyclopedia's Impact on Modern Culture Misencyclopedia will have an impact on modern culture in the future, and when it does, this section of the article will be filled with detailed facts about it and such things like that. So beware. Misencyclopedia's rules Main article: Misencyclopedia's rules As quoted from Misencyclopedia's rules's main article: "1. Do not use anything too harsh. The critical mass will take Misencyclopedia down, if you can understand the consequences of that. 2. Do not cuss using the N word, the F word, or sexual cuss words, but use of cussing is permitted if you want to use them. Please put "Viewer's discretion is advised." at the beginning of each article that has cuss words in it to help organise Misencyclopedia better. '' ''3. While editing, do not delete material already written, because this is not a website that needs references or anything, so don't worry about what someone else has written. Don't delete it. It can be renewed, but your content that was added will be deleted. DON'T delete other work. '' ''4. With creating an article, make sure that the article is spelled correctly and you can write at least a little bit about, and that it isn't already created. '' ''5. Make sure it's related to the article. Don't place anything in an article that has nothing to do with it. '' ''6. Do not promote yourself. Misencyclopedia is not an advertising site, so only post links that promote yourself on your own user page. '' ''7. Don't post anything sexual. Or at least keep it very limited. Misencyclopedia does not need a bad reputation." Different versions of Misencyclopedia Misencyclopedia Proboards The website that started this is called "Misencyclopedia Proboards" and was created in March 2009 and lasted until late April/early May when this website was created. The Misencyclopedia Universe Main article: List of fictional things in Misencyclopedia There is a universe out there (well, in Misencyclopedia) that conists of a bunch of made up bands and music artists that Misencyclopedia made up, simply for fun. If you have the time to look at them, please do. Even though they can be pretty boring. See also *List of Misencyclopedia's articles *Proof that Misencyclopedia is not an article on Wikipedia *Main Page *Misencyclopedia's rules *Today *Cigarette Notes *Misencyclopedia rocks *It also rules *It's completely awesome *There's nothing better than it *Remember to fix that fudge cake for Johnny at 9. External Links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misencyclopedia Proof that there is no article in Wikipedia called Misencyclopedia] *The proboards version of Misencyclopedia *Misencyclomedia Commons *MIS-News *Missionary-Dictionary *[http://fr.misencyclopedia.wikia.com/ French version of Misencyclopedia] *[http://es.misencyclopedia.wikia.com/ Spanish version of Misencyclopedia]